


Hands Off!

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for Coco Cruz with the dialogue prompts “Hands Off!” & “Can’t you see (s)he’s broken”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Hands Off!

Hot tears blurred your vision as you clutched your shoulder, surrounded by people hovering over you, some faces familiar and others not, but there was only one person you wanted to see.

Coco. And he wasn’t one of them. 

“Shit,” EZ said as he crouched down next to you at the top of the clubhouse steps, “I’m so sorry.” He reached his hand out to assess the damage that he had taken part in creating. 

Hissing as you instinctively jerked away from him, the pain so intense you nearly blacked out, you curled your knees up to your chest protectively, shielding you from the gathered crowd as best you could. 

“What the hell man?” You recognized Creepers voice say from somewhere above you, “I think you dislocated her fucking shoulder. Coco’s gonna kill you.”

“She’s fucking drunk,” EZ defended himself, “Was going on about how she was gonna take me in the ring. I was just following her so she wouldn’t do something stupid and hurt herself when she tripped over her own damn feet nearly falling down the steps.” 

What EZ was saying was true, you had had too much to drink and when that happened you were known to get cocky and brave. On your way to show EZ how you could totally ‘take him out’ in the ring you tripped over your untied shoelaces and in an attempt to keep you from falling he had reached out grabbing your arm which is how you ended up here.

Coco was always getting on you to tie your damn shoes. “You’re gonna break your neck one of these damn days” he’d always say.

Well he was wrong, you didn’t break your neck. However your shoulder was definitely fucked. 

“Ow,” you moaned, blinking away a few tears you looked at EZ, “Where’s Coco? I want Coco.”

“Ok, yeah.” He gave in. He knew he’d never hear the end of this and if he was lucky at best he’d just have a ton of shit work to do for Coco and at worst, well he really didn’t want to think about that right now, “Let’s just get you up first.” He said reaching out again to try to pull you to your feet.

“Hands off!” Coco barked storming out of the club house. Angel had just found him out back and told him what had happened. He was ready to kill, “Can’t you tell she’s broken?” He snapped, “No one is gonna fuckin’ touch her but me!”

Shoving past EZ he pushed him back and away from you, “Everyone back the fuck up!” He snarled. The crowd dispersed knowing better than to get on his bad side, leaving you, Coco, EZ, Creeper, and Angel as the only people around. 

You mustered out a smile as Coco held your face in his hand, “Fuck, I’m so sorry baby.” He said, his voice softening with you.

“It was just an accident,” you mumbled feeling more at ease now that he was here. You tried to stand up, which was a horrible idea and you cried out in pain once more as you moved your arm too much. 

“Hey, sit still,” he instructed. Pulling your hand off your injured shoulder he looked at the damage knowing what he had to do, “I’m gonna have to reset it, querida.” He said, “It’s gonna hurt like a bitch but then it’ll be better.”

You gulped staring at him with wide panicked eyes as you shook your head in fear trying to back away from him. 

“It’s gotta be done,” he insisted, his eyes holding yours in a reassuring way, “It'll be quick, over before you know it. And then you’re never drinking again and I’m gonna stick you in a fuckin’ bubble.”

He took your arm in his, preparing to pop it back in and you gave in knowing he was right, “On the count of three.” He said.

You nodded, listening to him countdown, ignoring the people around you and focusing on his voice. 

“One… two…” 

Snap!


End file.
